Memory devices are often used to store information in many products such as computers, digital televisions, digital cameras, cellular phones, and other electronic products. Such memory devices usually have numerous memory cells and associated data lines to exchange information with the memory cells. In these memory devices, controlling some parameters (e.g., speed) associated with information being stored into or retrieved from a given number of memory cells may pose challenges.